Yazmeen Solak
This character was created and is owned by Mytherica, if you wish to edit this page please ask them first! If you for some reason want to draw this character, please do! (Myth has no artistic skill) Kamen Rider isn't Myth's idea, it is a manga and TV show owned by Toei. Yazmeen is a character based off the series. Thank you. Backstory Yazmeen was born and lived in Iraq for several years of her life, growing up during conflict. Because of this her life was difficult for many years. She lived with her older brother (Amir) and mother, her father being absent for most of her life. Her mother was killed when she was fifteen (Amir being 18) and Amir was taken away to be trained in the military. Yazmeen collected all of her family savings, and ran, escaping the country and struggling to make her way to the USA, hearing that there was a chance for her there. However, America wasn't the haven that Yazmeen was expecting after a difficult and dangerous trip. It was a new problem. America wasn't the most accepting of her race or religion. She learnt to mask most of her accent, and be more American, trying to get as little trouble as possible. She still kept her hijab though, that was too important to her. However, what she changed wasn't enough to stop her from being harrassed more than she thought could happen. She lived scared for several years, trying to just make enough to get by. Soon, though, Yazmeen found a passion, makeup and hair styling. This was originally a rather expensive hobby, especially since she would be covering her head most of the time anyway. But she trained, becoming a professional makeup artist and hair stylist. She managed to get a good life started, trying to move on with her life after mourning her family. She had a fairly good job, an apartment, things were looking up. And even if she still got harassed on the streets, she felt like she would be able to make it. Unfortunately this is where the past came creeping up on her again. She started to see her brother out of the corner of her eye. To begin with she thought this was just her imagination, when she properly looked he wasn't there. She believed she just missed him. But then he appeared more often, more visibly. And soon enough he approached her. It wasn't the reunion that Yazmeen wanted. He asked her to join him, he said he had found a place where they could become better than human, more than human, and make the world a haven. Yazmeen declined, she couldn't become something other than what she was, it was against her beliefs. She thought it was against Amir's beliefs too. But it was clear that he had changed. He wasn't the caring person he was before. He had a dark look in his eye, a hunger which scared Yazmeen. She had saw that hunger in too many people before. Yazmeen refused, and Amir got angry. He turned into a monster, his skin bubbling away to reveal the most horrific beast that Yazmeen had ever seen. He beat Yazmeen, nearly killing her before man in a dark suit of armor showed up. He fought off the monster, and took Yazmeen to a safehouse so she could rest and heal. Yazmeen found out that this man was a Kamen Rider. More specifically Kamen Rider Night. His name was Kaosu, and soon enough they became close friends. Yazmeen learnt more about Kamen Riders, and the monsters that they fought. The Enhanced. She realised that her brother was one of these Enhanced. This caused a hatred to boil within her. These Enhanced took her caring brother and turned him into something else. Something evil. She wanted to help him, so to begin with she worked to find a cure. Finding that there was nothing, and that the Enhanced loved what they had become, and loved what made them this way, she swore to dedicate her life to destroying all the Enhanced. And so she became Kamen Rider Dusk. The strongest Kamen Rider in the States. Her loss and rage fueled her. She stayed working as a beautician, not wanting to lose that part of her life, but also to give her a cover. Amir would never find out that she was a Kamen Rider. And that was the way it would remain. Description Appearance Yazmeen is average height, and average build. Not that you would really be able to ever see her figure. She keeps herself covered completely with her clothes, not wearing anything that shows her figure. She keeps her head covered with a hijab anytime she isn't at home, or she is around people she considers family. Her clothes are always neutral colors, all shades of tan, going from very light to near black. These clothes are always loose and baggy, as to not hug her figure. Yazmeen is rather pretty, and always has her makeup done to perfection (perks of being a good makeup artist). She has deep brown eyes, which look soft when she's happy, but cold and sharp if she isn't. She has rather tanned skin, because of where she is from, and a rather thick Arabian accent. Personality Yazmeen is a very straightforward person. She is rather the opposite of Elio, and is very direct. She is serious, and always genuine about how she feels, rather than just saying what will make others happy. She isn't really one to be excited over something, not really. To get her hyped up would take something very big. One thing she is passionate about is her religion. She is Muslim and proud to be so, and her faith in this is something that Elio, Kaosu, Laurens and Caoiliann all admire. She is quiet about her faith most of the time, but it's important to her, and not even seeing a goddess would take it away from her. Yazmeen takes being Kamen Rider Dusk very seriously. She is one of the few female Kamen Riders, and so she wants to prove she's the strongest. She hates the Enhanced with a passion, for reasons which are explained in her backstory. She is a makeup artist, but she sees her proper job is being Kamen Rider, it is who she is. Powers Strengths # As Kamen Rider Dusk, Yazmeen has increased strength, speed, defense, and reflexes. This is because of the suit that she wears. This suit is made out of a very strong, flexible fabric. It enhances all the good things, as well as protecting her a lot more from all sorts of attacks. # Yazmeen has a lot of different fighting styles. Mostly she fights in hand to hand combat, which is enough usually. She fights using a mixture of martial arts, and other fighting techniques. She learnt these from Kaosu when she was thinking of becoming a Kamen Rider. # Yazmeen also uses a sword, similar to those used by knights, but sharper and lighter. It's also more high tech, thanks to Laurens. Yazmeen likes this weapon, it feels good in her hands. She made sure to find out every little secret the sword has to use it properly. # Yazmeen has the strongest Kamen Rider suit in the western world. This means that she can pack a punch. # Yazmeen has a lot of anger towards the Enhanced. This makes it a lot easier for her to continue fighting them. If she gets knocked down, she will get back up again. She will fight until the enemy is dead, or she cannot physically continue (being knocked out, decapitated, or killed). This can be seen as a weakness as well as a strength. # To finish off an opponent, Yazmeen has a finisher. This is usually a very powerful kick, if she is fighting hand-to-hand, or a very very powerful downwards swing with her sword. On the Enhanced, it works especially well, destroying them completely. Yazmeen has given up hope on saving the Enhanced, seeing too many failures and having a strong hatred for them. Weaknesses # Yazmeen is human, which is a big flaw when fighting against things that are more than human. She has to train for hours to keep up with her enemies, who do almost nothing. It's hard for her to do, and even with the suit giving her a lot more strength, she could fall behind her enemies. Not the foot soldiers, the leaders. She hasn't been able to defeat any of them so far. # Yazmeen has a lot of anger towards the Enhanced. This makes it a lot easier for her to continue fighting them. If she gets knocked down, she will get back up again. She will fight until the enemy is dead, or she cannot physically continue (being knocked out, decapitated, or killed). This can be seen as a strength as well as a weakness.